Bad Luck
by chensation
Summary: keberuntungan yang hampir didapatkan Kim Jongin alias si dungu Kai -main cast: Kai Exo, paring: KaiSoo, genderswitch fanfic, girl for uke


Kai rasa telapak tangannya mendingin. Ia terus menatap nanar mesin kasir yang sedang diurusnya. Kepala lelaki itu terus menunduk, tak berani mendongak. Dalam kesempatan waktu beberapa detik ini, ia mengkilas-balik memorinya di tempo hari.

Gadis itu.. gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapan Kai. Dia benar-benar dibuat mati rasa olehnya. Bagaimana ciptaan tuhan nan jelita itu bergerak indah seiring musik yang mengiringi hentakan tegas kaki mungilnya. Ya, seorang berandal Kai dihipnotis dengan _dance _seorang gadis yang merupakan _member _baru di _club-_nya kemarin.

Tapi hari ini Kai bertemu lagi dengan gadis pujaan pada pandangan pertamanya yang sukses membuatnya keki di _club dance _itu. Sungguh bukan hal yang Kai duga. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini, atau lebih tepatnya tempat 'kerja' Kai.

"Ehm, maaf?"

Suara lembut yang merdu itu membuyarkan dunia lamunan Kai. Dengan sigap dipaksakan, Kai segera menyahut suara itu.

"I-iya?" Kai hampir tak bisa menguasai diri saat menatap sekilas manik kedua mata lebar milik si gadis. Jantungnya seperti genderang mau perang.

"Kalau memang kembaliannya tidak ada, untuk tip saja," ujar gadis berkulit putih susu itu dengan polos. Membuat Kai salah tingkah.

"Eh, ada kok! Ini, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Kai segera memperbaiki keadaan. Ia serahkan beberapa uang kembalian yang diinginkan si gadis di depan meja kasirnya, tak lupa dengan senyum ramah-tamah. Sementara Jongdae dari ujung sana ingin muntah melihat senyum Kai yang dibuat-buat sok _innocent_ begitu.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu ramah dengan senyum menawan. Kalau bisa, Kai ingin berteriak histeris seperti saat fans fanatik bertemu dengan idola kebesaran mereka.

"Sama-sama. Silahkan datang lagi~"

Gadis berambut hitam lurus dan panjang tersebut akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari Kai. Bagai _slow motion _di mata Kai. Mulai dari gerakan kakinya dan sosok punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari tukang kasir kolot di cafe ini. Sosok mungil nan gemulainya menghilang di pintu masuk cafe.

"Dasar resek kau, Kai." Jongdae segera menghampiri Kai yang masih terpaku sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan terbuka, masih di meja kasir.

"Gadis ber-genre seperti itu yang bisa membuatmu culun? Ckckck, aku tak menyangka." Jongdae melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan gaya sok-nya. Kai melepas sangga tangannya lalu berbalik badan menatap muka Jongdae dengan malas.

"Cinta memang membuatku gila, hyung," ucap Kai parau. "Ah, mungkin aku akan menyanyi 'Call Me Maybe' untuknya~"

"Norak," cibir Jongdae seiring Kai beranjak dari tempat kasir meninggalkannya. Seketika tangan Jongdae reflek menarik lengan baju Kai.

"Mau kemana kau? Jam kerjamu belum kelar!" omel Jongdae kesal. Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Toilet," jawab Kai singkat dan datar. Jongdae menghela nafas lalu melepas cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Kai.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai menjadi lebih semangat kerja. Apa lagi kalau alasannya bukan gadis itu, gadis yang ditemuinya pertama kali di _club dance_? Ya, gadis imut tersebut juga sering terlihat nongol di cafe bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak segan-segan Kai melayaninya _full service_,ia bersedia menanyakan pesanan, mengantarkan pesanan dan memasang badan sebagai kasir pada gadis itu.

"Ini kembalianmu. Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi."

Satu lagi yang berubah dari Kai bila di hadapan gadis itu. Menjadi lebih ramah. Seharusnya sih, gelagat Kai yang sok manis betul-betul membuat Jongdae sewot. Secara, tidak cocok dengan perawakan Kai yang _bad guy._

Ah ya, kali ini Kai benar-benar melakukan niat bodohnya. Ia sengaja menyelipkan secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor ponselnya bersama kata _'call me' _dalam uang kembalian berjumlah lumayan banyak yang diberikan pada si pujaan hatinya. Kai benar-benar tidak kepikiran soal resikonya, dan hanya nyengir kuda memikirkan ide 'brillian'nya untuk berkenalan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Gayamu samasekali tidak keren," komentar Jongdae saat lagi-lagi setelah Kai belum lama ditinggal gadis cantik bermata lebar yang selalu diincarnya setiap datang ke cafe ini.

"Aku tidak cari gaya, tapi cari cinta, hyung." Kai tidak mengubah pandangannya. Jongdae tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Heh, jadi mulai sok puitis, nih? Dasar, sudah tidak waras kau!" Jongdae menonjok ringan lengan kanan Kai sehingga yang ditonjok meng-aduh ria.

.

.

.

Kai tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk cafe. Menunggu gadis itu, pastinya. Karena si gadis imut tersebut tidak menelpon nomor gampangan milik Kai semalam. Kai jadi gelisah tingkat akut.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar suara Jongdae menyambut pelanggan yang baru masuk ke dalam cafe. Kai cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan, tepatnya pintu masuk cafe.

Dan, bingo! Gadis yang diharapkannya akhirnya datang. Lebih _surprise-_nya lagi, gadis itu langsung menuju meja kasir, alias menghadap Kai.

"Apakah ini nomormu?" tanya gadis itu tanpa basa-basi. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya keki.

"Eng.. iya. Aku memang sengaja menyelipkannya pada uang kembalianmu."

"Kenapa?" kejar gadis tersebut terus memojokkan Kai. Penjaga kasir itu jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Karena.. sepertinya aku ingin berkenalan lebih jauh denganmu. Aku pernah melihatmu di _club dance _yang sama denganku," jawab Kai seadanya. Mana mungkin kan Kai langsung bilang pada gadis itu kalau Kai 'tertarik' padanya? Sangat tidak pantas.

"Ooh.. kenapa kau tidak bilang yang jelas padaku kemarin? Aku sebenarnya juga sering melihatmu dan sepertinya tertarik berkenalan denganmu." Gadis itu benar-benar menyanjung Kai. "Do Kyungsoo," lanjut gadis tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kai, mengajak berkenalan.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." Kai mencoba menguatkan diri meraih tangan Kyungsoo, gadis pujaannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang wajah Kai yang bisa pingsan berdiri melihat sihir itu di matanya.

"Hari ini aku kemari sengaja hanya ingin menanyakan soal nomor ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu bersantai di sini. _Bye_, nanti kutelpon kau, Jongin." Kyungsoo beranjak pamit sambil melambaikan tangan dengan ringan. Kai tersenyum bodoh, dan ikut melambaikan tangannya yang basah akan keringat dingin. Memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dari cafe ini.

_Ternyata dia lebih suka memanggilku 'Jongin'. Ah, jadi merasa aneh walau itu memang nama asliku.. padahal selama ini hampir semua orang memanggilku Kai, yang entah darimana panggilan seperti itu bisa ada. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting dia akan menelponku~! Baby, i'am waiting for your call! _batin Kai dalam hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Karena kebetulan Jongdae ada di dekatnya, Kai langsung melompat memeluk Jongdae erat. Suho yang salah paham justru menganga tidak percaya melihat kejadian itu. Dikiranya Jongdae dan Kai adalah pasangan _gay, _apa?

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil mengobrol dengannya?" tanya Jongdae dengan raut tidak santainya. Kai langsung nyengir jerapah.

"Iya, ternyata kami benar-benar serasi! Kami cepat akrab, selera kami banyak yang sama. Dia juga bilang kalau aku teman mengobrol yang seru, asyik dan menyenangkan~!" Kai berbicara layaknya pria bahagia. Sungguh, dia tak pernah sebahagia ketika mengenal Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Dasar kepala besar. Bisa-bisanya dia mengobrol dengan orang tidak bermutu macam dirimu. Seleranya jelek sekali bila dia mau menjadi kekasihmu!" sindir Jongdae telak. Kai justru tersenyum sinis.

"Sewot banget sih. Bilang saja kau iri! Karena tak kunjung laku-laku, nanti keburu jadi perjaka tua. Hahahaha!" Tawa Kai meledak seketika atas ucapannya sendiri. Wajah Jongdae berubah geram.

"Brengsek kau, bocah," decak Jongdae kesal. Kai menutup mulutnya mencoba berhenti tertawa. Lalu menepuk pundak Jongdae tanda minta maaf dan bermaksud itu hanya bercanda. Jongdae menanggapi hanya dengan memutar kedua bola mata malas.

"Hai, Kai."

Acara canda-tawa-saling umpat Kai dengan Jongdae terhenti oleh sapaan Sehun, teman satu kuliah sekaligus sahabat karib Kai, yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sehun? Ngapain ke sini? Kangen mesra-mesraan sama Kai? Ckckck.. sayang, Kai sudah punya gebetan. Cintamu diduakan olehnya." Jongdae mulai mengarang cerita seenak jidatnya. Dia memang penggemar cerita _gay_ murahan, padahal dirinya sendiri bukan _gay _sih.

"Sudah bisa punya gebetan, toh? Kalau gitu kita putus yuk, Kai? Aku juga punya Luhan dari dulu. Bosan aku berhubungan denganmu, kamu selalu menggantung hubungan kita." Sehun justru mengikuti alur cerita Jongdae dan sok menjadi _uke_. Seketika Kai hanya bisa _gubrak_ atas kedua teman anehnya itu.

"Hmm.. _by the way _gebetanmu itu gimana? Cantikkah, seksikah?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Penasaran.

"Kayak bidadari." Jongdae nyelonong langsung jawab.

Sehun dan Kai segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongdae setajam silet.

"Yang ditanya siapa sih, hyung? Main jawab saja," gerutu Kai sebal. Jongdae cuma menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Di mata Sehun, persis anjing kecil milik tetangganya.

"Yah, yang dikatakan Jongdae-hyung ada benarnya, sih. Dia juga berselera humor tinggi, suka _dance _seperti aku dan juga menyenangkan!" Kai memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya ketika tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tapi, menurutku dia sosok yang susah untuk Kai." Lagi-lagi Jongdae bersuara menyindir Kai.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sehun datar. Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena Jongdae-hyung iri padaku kan! Akui saja, aku ini lebih tampan darimu, hyung!" belagu Kai. Jongdae mendaratkan timpukan sebuah buku tamu kecil di kepala Kai dengan mulus.

"Bodoh, dia tampaknya orang kaya dari kalangan _high _level_. _Beda denganmu yang anak umbaran!" semprot Jongdae kesal. Jujur, baru kali ini Kai merasa sedikit sakit hati saat diejek Jongdae yang memang sudah biasa ejek-ejekan dengannya. Karena ucapan Jongdae menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya meski kita beda level?" tanya Kai lesu.

"Kurasa Jongdae salah besar."

Suara merdu seorang pria terdengar dari belakang tiga orang yang lagi asyik ngerumpi itu. Ternyata Suho, si koki handal di cafe ini, ikut nimbrung.

"Perbedaan itu indah. Perbedaan lah yang mungkin bisa menyatukan Kai dengan gadis gebetannya tersebut. Ya kan, Kai?" Suho mendekati Kai dan menepuk pundak rekan kerjanya itu. Hati Kai terasa lega dan akhirnya bisa tersenyum pada Suho yang menenangkannya.

"Haa.. ada orang sok bijak datang." Jongdae melengos malas, dia paling tidak suka orang seperti Suho. Tidak asyik baginya.

"Aku memang bijak, masalah buatmu?" tantang Suho belagu. Jongdae mengumpat Suho kemudian berlalu pergi hendak membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pelanggan yang menggunakannya.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu sopan santun!" Suho melempar gumpalan besar kertas bon kasir pada Jongdae, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh anak sinting itu.

"Kalau memang kau serius padanya, boleh juga sih kau berusaha untuk meraihnya." Sehun menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya di meja kasir. Kai tertarik dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, adalah karateristik dari wanita itu sendiri. Kau tidak mau kan mati kutu di hadapannya?" ucap Sehun mulai ke _problem_ Kai. Kai mencoba mendengarkan Sehun sambil melayani pelanggan yang bayar biaya makan di cafe ini padanya. Suho ikut membantu Kai melayani pelanggan tersebut.

"Hem.. aku usahakan untuk menyesuaikan sikap dengannya."

"Jadi, intinya kau akan berubah, begitu?" tanya Sehun serius. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Itu susah. Aku hapal banget tabiatmu, tahu," ancam Sehun. Kai menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Huh, kenapa kau malah ketularan Jongdae-hyung sih, memojokkanku untuk menyerah mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo!" Kai pura-pura pasang tampang ngambek. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ya deh, aku dukung kamu seratus persen," ucap Sehun mengalah.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," pinta Kai memelas. Sehun menghela nafas malas.

"Resek kau, Kai." Sehun melempar uang receh yang ada di meja kasir tepat mengenai muka Kai.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja melepas penat dengan duduk di sofa dalam apartemennya yang cukup mewah untuk ditempati dirinya sendiri. Seharian berkegiatan membuatnya lelah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih memilih sibuk diluar daripada mati bosan di rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berdering tanda ada sms masuk. Cepat-cepat Kai mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana jeans yang masih dikenakannya sejak pagi tadi.

"Wah, dari Kyungsoo~!" sorak Kai ketika mengetahui ternyata pesan masuk di ponselnya itu dari pujaan hatinya.

_From: Kyungsoo_

'_Kita janjian di cafe setelah aku pulang kerja besok. Aku ingin kau mengajakku jalan malam Minggu nanti.'_

Begitulah isi pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo. Kai langsung tersenyum lebar melihat huruf-huruf kecil hasil ketikan Kyungsoo di layar ponselnya.

_To: Kyungsoo_

'_Oke! Apapun keinginanmu, tuan putri~ '_

Seharusnya jari Kai sedikit berat ketika menambahkan emoticon pada pesan balasannya. Biasanya dia tidak menggunakan hiasan pesan seperti itu. Dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah ber-sms cukup sering dengannya.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang pernah mengajak Kai 'berkencan'.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kai dipercepat olehnya. Orang lewat pasti mengira Kai sedang jogging pagi. Bayangkan, Kai ada di luar apartemennya pada jam setengah enam, tidak wajar bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Padahal hari ini ia tidak kuliah, jam kerja di cafenya masih dua setengah jam lagi, kegiatan _club dance-_nya pun cuma pada hari Senin dan Rabu sedangkan hari ini hari Sabtu. Lagipula anak seperti Kai suka molor.

Ternyata Kai menuju rumah Chanyeol, sepupu jauhnya. Kai cukup ngos-ngosan sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol yang cukup besar. Segera ditekannya bel yang tepat berada di dekat pagar.

"Chanyeol-hyung! Keluar kau!" teriak Kai tak sabaran. Bel rumah semakin ditekannya dengan tempo cepat, membuat kesan berisik yang sangat mengganggu si penghuni rumah.

"Aduuh! Mengganggu saja, pergi sana!" Sosok Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan langsung melempar bantal ke arah Kai.

"Hyung! Aku kemari bertujuan menemuimu kok malah diusir!? Biarkan aku masuk!" gerutu Kai setelah menangkap bantal yang sempat melayang ke arahnya. Dengan langkah limbung karena masih mengantuk menuju pagar rumahnya, Chanyeol akhirnya sampai hati membuka gembok pagar untuk Kai.

"Apaan sih datang jam segini? Mengganggu! Aku masih ngantuk tahu!" omel Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yang masih labil, kedip-melek. Kai justru menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Hyung, kenapa cuma pakai baju tidur begini? Tidak biasanya.." Kai terdengar curiga.

"Oh.. aku masih malas pakai baju lengkap. Lagian, kau tidak sabaran, mana mungkin aku bisa bersiap dalam sekejap," balas Chanyeol santai. Kai seketika _facepalm _mendengar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kenapa tidur sambil _naked_?" tanya Kai semakin takut-takut.

"Aku habis melakukan 'itu' dengan Baekie~" Chanyeol pasang muka jahil. Sedang Kai mendadak serangan jantung.

"Dasar, betul-betul bajingan kau Park Chanyeol! Ah, tapi itu bukan urusanku sih.." Kai memutar bola mata malas. Ia segera sadar diri, bukannya dari dulu ia tahu tabiat sepupu _pervert-_nya yang satu ini?

"Lalu urusanmu apa kemari? Masuk dulu yuk, dingin." Tangan Kai segera ditarik Chanyeol agar mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ke sini hanya ingin minta tips," tolak Kai sambil melepas seretan Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Tips? Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Em, anu.. begini, rencananya nanti malam sepulang kerja aku akan berkencan dengan gebetanku. Aku merasa sangat gugup dan butuh persiapan. Jadi, aku mencoba mengumpulkan tips," cerita Kai mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Bhuahahaha! Hanya untuk tips konyol begitu kau bela-belain datang sepagi ini ke rumahku? Kenapa tidak lewat telpon, e-mail, atau sms saja? Kan tidak menguras tenaga!" Tawa Chanyeol yang mengerikan betul-betul membuat Kai sebal.

"Suka-suka aku dong. Bosan di rumah terus, itung-itung sambil olah raga," balas Kai tak mau kalah. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai keras.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan tips apa-apa padamu. Karena, tipsku mahal," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kai.

Akhirnya Kai meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol setelah pria jangkung yang punya _creepy smile _khas itu mendapat bonyok di wajah tampannya.

Kai menyesal ke rumah Chanyeol, seperti kucing yang menyesal setelah susah-payah mengacak-acak sampah dan ternyata tidak menemukan apa-apa yang bisa dimakannya.

Akhirnya Kai pergi ke rumah Sehun. Ia punya harapan besar pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, tips?" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan wajah bingung khasnya. Kai mengangguk antusias.

"_Please,_ Sehun~ beritahu aku apa saja yang harus kuketahui." Kai memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya. Sehun mendengus malas.

"Emm.. pertama yang harus kau tahu, wanita itu tidak suka terburu-buru. Mereka lebih menyenangi hal yang terjadi secara santai dan alami. Wanita juga suka kelembutan dan disanjung, jadi berusahalah selembut mungkin ketika berbicara padanya, dan jangan lupa gombali dia sesekali. Jangan cepat kesal bila mereka melakukan kesalahan di hadapanmu, karena wanita suka pria yang sabar menghadapi mereka. Hindari umpatan kotor saat jalan dengan wanita polos seperti gadis pujaanmu itu."

Celotehan Sehun didengar oleh Kai dengan seksama. Seperti anak tk yang sedang memperhatikan guru privat les bahasa inggrisnya.

"Hmm.. wanita suka yang terjadi secara santai dan alami.. jadi, kapan aku bisa menyentuhnya?" tanya Kai langsung pada sisi _pervert-_nya.

"Aduh Kai, tuh kan kau keburu nafsu. Wanita tidak suka pria yang terlalu mesum sepertimu. Aish, jangan-jangan kau ketularan tiang listrik itu, ya!" tebak Sehun sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Dalam benak Kai langsung terpintas sosok Chanyeol.

Orang yang dimaksud seketika bersin di tempatnya berada.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Kai menyerah. Tapi apa salahnya, dia sudah dewasa kan?

"Ingat, jangan terburu-buru! Pertama, gandeng tangannya secara tidak sengaja, ajak ngobrol yang seru dan sedikit berkesan romantis. Kalau dia positif akan sikapmu, baru rengkuh pundaknya. Kalau bisa, ketika naik motor berdua, sengaja maksimalkan kecepatan mesinnya agar dia secara reflek memelukmu karena takut." Sehun melanjutkan tipsnya sambil memasang ekspresi nakal. Kai ikut menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Wah, idemu sangat brillian, Sehunie!" puji Kai membuat Sehun besar kepala.

"Oh ya, kau bisa menyentuhnya bila pesan singkat di ponselmu bersamanya sudah berjumlah lebih dari lima ratus, dan obrolanmu dengannya sudah sedikit masuk privasi masing-masing," tambah Sehun mengingatkan.

"Wah, sms-ku dengannya sudah berjumlah empat ratus sepuluh, tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa melakukan 'itu' dengannya!" Semangat Kai berkoar-koar, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa _gubrak _mengetahui sahabatnya sudah _pervert _tingkat akut.

"Resek banget sih kau, Kai."

.

.

.

Kai menatap dirinya di cermin, dan bertanya-tanya, _sudah tampankah aku?_

Kalau Krystal maupun Jessica yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Kai, pasti dua gadis itu langsung menerjang tubuh Kai seperti zombie kelaparan.

"Kai, Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu." Muka Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruang ganti pegawai. Hal itu mengagetkan Kai.

"Emm.. hyung, sudah pantas kan aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya. Jongdae menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah.. aku hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini kencanmu sukses dengannya. Biarkan semua terjadi dengan keadaan yang ada." Sosok Jongdae menghilang lagi dari ambang pintu ruang ganti pegawai, kembali pada pekerjaannya yang memang belum kelar.

Kai menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya.

Ia siap bertemu Kyungsoo dengan penampilan sederhananya yang memang cukup keren itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di pojok cafe.

"Ah, tidak. Baru lima menit berjalan," balas Kyungsoo ramah. Kai tersenyum saat memandang penampilan Kyungsoo.

_Cantik sekali.._

"Hmm.. kau keren juga. Aku suka _style_-mu!" ungkap Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Kai ingin melayang.

"Kau juga, cantik." Dijamin, wajah Kai sedikit memerah sekarang. Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Terima kasih~"

_Oh tuhan, kuatkan hambamu ini.. _Kai hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"Jalan, yuk!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kai dan menariknya pelan tanpa pertanda untuk Kai. Pompaan jantung Kai sepertinya berubah tempo kali ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya mobil. Apakah sebaiknya kita naik taxi saja?" tanya Kai sedikit patah arang. Sebetulnya ia benci bila dirinya dan Kyungsoo dibedakan secara segi materi.

"Aku tidak mau! Perjalananku ke cafe ini saja sudah naik taxi. Memangnya kendaraan apa yang kau punya?" Kyungsoo justru berjalan ke arah halaman parkir milik cafe. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Eh, motor itu." Kai menunjuk sebuah motor besar berwarna merah. Kyungsoo yang baru kali pertama melihatnya langsung beranggapan kendaraan Kai itu sangat keren.

"Wah, motormu keren banget! Kita naik motormu saja ya, _please_~" Kyungsoo berekspresi seimut mungkin pada Kai. Membuat pria berkulit rada gelap itu menelan ludah dengan berat di tenggorokannya.

"Apapun permintaanmu deh.." balas Kai mengalah. Kyungsoo ber-_hurray_ ria lalu segera berlari ke arah motor Kai.

"Pakai ini." Kai menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk duluan di jok motor Kai. Kyungsoo memakai helm kebesaran tersebut, sehingga berposisi agak miring di kepalanya.

"Haha.. kau lucu juga. Sini, aku benarkan." Kai segera merubah letak helm Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo sempat mencium aroma parfum Kai, membuat gadis berambut hitam legam itu merasa nyaman.

"Nah, pegangan yang erat ya." Seringaian memuakkan muncul di bibir Kai seiring mulai menyalanya motor merah yang dikendarainya. Tak segan-segan Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kai dengan sedikit penekanan dari belakang.

Lucu sekali, yang merasa deg-degan disini justru Kai.

Kai meluncurkan motornya ke jalanan yang luas dan sepi dengan kecepatan lumayan. Kyungsoo ternyata tidak berteriak ketakutan, justru menikmati perjalanan dan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Tubuhmu tegap, ya. Pantas kau nyaman sekali.." lirih Kyungsoo seraya menutup matanya. Wajah Kai di balik kaca helm yang gelap sudah semerah tomat.

"Emm.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai saat lampu merah untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin mendapat kejutan darimu!" jawab Kyungsoo antusias. Kai mengerutkan alis heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.. kau yang menentukan tempatnya. Asal itu membuatku senang dan tidak kecewa pergi keluar denganmu malam ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai yang menatapnya. Kai semakin bingung, kemana dia harus mengajak Kyungsoo?

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah Kai dan Kyungsoo di depan sebuah taman bermain yang memang buka hanya pada malam hari.

"Waah.. kau mengajakku kemari? Asyiik!" sorak Kyungsoo kegirangan layaknya anak kecil. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, dia sangat nyaman berada bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ayo masuk, aku yang belikan tiketnya kok!" ucap Kai seraya melajukan motornya ke tempat parkir. Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber-_hurray_ lagi. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi taman bermain dengan takjub. Kai melirik tangan mungil Kyungsoo, ingin sekali rasanya menggenggam tangan itu.

"Naik itu, yuk!" Kyungsoo membuat Kai lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya dengan menggandeng tangan Kai, lalu menariknya menuju sebuah wahana. Kai hanya bisa terpaku saat ditarik Kyungsoo.

_I wish she is my somebody to love.._

Setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana, seperti _roller coaster_, kereta gantung, bianglala dan _ice skating_, Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari taman bermain yang memang akan tutup. Mereka tampak bahagia, bercanda tawa dengan sangat seru, melupakakan masalah yang ada dalam diri masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Jongin! Aku senaaaaang.. sekali~" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan ekspresi bahagia. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, kalau begitu biar aku yang traktir makan!"

"Tidak usah, sekalian aku saja," potong Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Em.. kau suka ramen?" tanya Kai salah tingkah. Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya imut.

"Sangat suka! Tapi.. aku bosan dengan ramen kebanyakan yang ada di restoran." Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan lucu. Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu tempat makan ramen yang enak." Kai memberikan jempolnya pada Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo memasang raut ceria.

Tak jauh dari taman bermain, Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai pada sebuah rumah makan kecil khusus ramen.

"Aku tidak pernah kemari.." Kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekitar dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Kai tidak tahan sehingga meremas jaketnya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Setelah memilih meja, memesan, mengobrol menanti pesanan, akhirnya mereka dapat menyantap ramen yang terlihat sangat lezat ketika dihidangkan.

"Kelihatannya enak. Selamat makan~!" Kyungsoo melahap ramennya dengan semangat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memasang wajah takjub.

"Kau benar, ini lebih dari enak. Beda jauh dari ramen yang biasa aku makan di restoran!" sorak Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai yang tidak siap melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Terlalu imut sih..

"Apa kubilang. Sudah, santai saja, aku yang bayar kok," ucap Kai sok-sokan. Kyungsoo tersenyum semangat mendengar ucapan Kai.

Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana senangnya ditraktir.

_Padahal cuma ramen murah,_ batin Kai.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan, Kai menawarkan diri mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat merasa berterima kasih pada Kai.

"Terima kasih, ya. Aku sangat senang malam ini. Ternyata kau lelaki yang baik. Sepertinya, aku bisa jatuh hati padamu~" canda Kyungsoo dengan tawa renyah. Kai terperanjat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

_Serius? Dia tidak punya pacar, kan?_

_._

_._

_._

Kai semakin menaruh harapan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tiga kali jalan dengan Kyungsoo. Tempat tujuan memang berbeda, tapi tempat makan malam mereka selalu sama. Rumah makan ramen sederhana yang diperkenalkan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Bagi Kai, tempat itu jadi terasa istimewa.

Namun. Di saat harapan Kai semakin besar, Kyungsoo menunjukkan sikap kurang mengenakkan pria bujang lapuk itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo tak pernah kelihatan datang ke cafe tempat Kai bekerja. Kai juga tidak melihat Kyungsoo datang ke kegiatan _club dance _lagi. Membalas ataupun mengirim sms duluan pada Kai saja tidak pernah, apalagi mengajak kencan. Pesan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo takkan pernah mencapai lima ratus di ponsel Kai.

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Jongdae mencoba menghibur Kai yang selalu terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat ketika kerja sejak Kyungsoo seperti menghindar dari hidupnya.

"Aku tahu dia adalah gadis karir. Tapi bisakah dia meluangkan waktu untukku? Tapi.. aku baru sadar, bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa di matanya." Kai menutup mesin kasir dengan gerakan sangat lemah. Jongdae mendenguskan nafas panjang.

"Sabar ya, bocah. Mungkin belum saatnya bagimu untuk menemukan gadis yang tepat buatmu." Jongdae menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai. Sementara Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas, hatinya sakit.

"Kai, ponselmu nyala tuh. Ada sms kali." Jongdae menunjuk ponsel Kai yang berada dekat mesin kasir. Dengan malas, Kai mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka kunci di _touchscreen_ pada si ponsel.

Pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo datang.

Kai sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata dia masih ingat padamu. Cepat buka, dia mau minta maaf pasti!" Jongdae yang ikut melihat pemberitahuan mengejutkan tersebut langsung menyemangati Kai.

Kemudian, Kai membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo dengan tegang.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Temui aku malam ini di tempat ramen biasanya._

Kai membelalakkan matanya, lalu segera menoleh pada Jongdae dengan ekspresi tak bisa diartikan.

"Dia minta kita bertemu. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kai sedih.

"Wah, itu lebih menarik lagi. Dia berarti ingin minta maaf padamu secara langsung!" Jongdae mencoba menghibur Kai lagi.

"Sudahlah, datang saja. Siapa tahu hal baik akan terjadi," rajuk Jongdae memberi semangat. Kai mengangguk, lalu akhirnya membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai telah sampai di rumah makan ramen tempat janjian yang diminta Kyungsoo bertemu dengan dirinya. Seperti biasa, dengan motor merah kebesarannya. Kai langsung masuk dan memilih salah satu meja, menunggu Kyungsoo yang ternyata belum datang.

Satu jam pun berjalan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Kai menunggu. Sudah sangat lama dari waktu janjian berlalu. Kai menggeram kesal, ia hendak beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, namun sosok Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu masuk rumah makan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hai, Jongin." Sapa Kyungsoo ringan tanpa ada raut rasa bersalah terlukis di wajahnya. Kai mencoba mendinginkan hatinya, setelah melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat anggun.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang," dusta Kai dengan nada datar.

"Sebenarnya, aku kemari untuk berpamit padamu." Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan tanpa memesan apapun dulu untuk dimakan. Kai belum sempat menawarkan, ucapan Kyungsoo sudah mengiris hatinya.

"Pamit?"

"Ya, aku akan menikah dengan Kris-oppa, kekasihku. Kami pindah ke Canada dan menikah di sana."

Ucapan Kyungsoo bagai petir di malam hari. Kai tak bisa apa-apa, sekujuran tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Oh, begitu." Suara Kai bergetar, ia hampir tak bisa menguasai apa yang akan diucapkan bibirnya. "Hanya itu kan yang mau kau sampaikan? Maaf, aku masih ada urusan lain, permisi." Kai berdiri dari kursinya, tidak peduli lagi akan Kyungsoo yang juga diam saja ditinggalkannya.

Kai menerjang angin malam yang sangat dingin dengan memaksimalkan kecepatan motornya. Mata di balik helm yang dikenakan Kai telah basah bercucuran air mata.

Tidak pernah Kai sesakit ini. Bahkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang lebih sakit ketika ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, lalu kehidupannya berubah menjadi semrawut begini.

Kai hanya pria yang kesepian. Dia butuh kasih sayang dari seorang wanita, tapi yang didapatnya hanya rasa sakit dari seorang wanita.

_Bangsat kau, Do Kyungsoo!_

.

.

.

"Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, Sehun! Aku tidak tahu apa salahku.. kenapa dia tega menyakitiku begini!? Apa maksudnya dia memberitahuku seperti itu kalau memang dia tidak menyukaiku..? Haruskah aku mendengarnya..?" Kai terus merengek sedih sambil sesenggukan karena tangis deras meluncur dari matanya yang merah dan sembab. Mukanya merah padam, kesedihan mendalam terlukis di wajah itu. Kai tidak kuat terhadap rasa sakit yang menderanya sekarang.

Sehun yang melihat sahabatnya sesedih itu menjadi iba. Kembali terpintas dalam bayangan Sehun, saat-saat berkabungnya Kai akan meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Pemandangan yang sama dengan saat ini.

"Aku membencinya.. betul-betul membencinya! Dasar, wanita jalang!" bentak Kai sambil terus meraung sedih. Sehun menepuk bahu Kai, lalu mengusap-usap punggung bergetar pria rapuh itu bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aduh, Kai. Kenapa bisa kau menjadi lembek begini, sih. Seperti bukan kau saja.." keluh Jongdae bingung akan tingkah Kai yang seperti seorang gadis. Cinta ditolak, menangis semalaman pun terjadi.

"Iya, masa' karena cewek seperti itu saja kau berubah jadi banci," ejek Chanyeol seenaknya. Kai menatap sepupunya itu geram.

"Diam kau, tiang listrik busuk! Mau kubunuh, hah!?" bentak Kai garang. Chanyeol ketakutan dan bersiap untuk kabur.

Tapi meski tinggi menjulang, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang gesit. Sehingga tubuhnya mudah ditangkap Kai kemudian terjadilah pertengkaran sengit antara mereka berdua. Jongdae dan Sehun awalnya membiarkan dua manusia kunyuk itu bergulat sendiri. Tapi karena terbakar amarah, Kai betul-betul serius menghajar Chanyeol sampai hampir sekarat. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae dan Sehun tidak turun tangan kalau sudah begitu?

Suho yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terus melanjutkan menggosok kuku-kukunya.

.

.

.

Baru menginjakkan kaki di apartemen, Kai sudah beraut ingin membunuh orang. Dibantingnya sekeras mungkin pintu kamar apartemen, membuang ransel yang dibawanya ke sembarang arah, lalu segera pergi ke kamar tidur.

Kai tidak peduli dengan luka-luka di wajah bekas pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol, karena memang sudah lumayan berkat Sehun yang mengobatinya tadi.

Kai menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur besar dalam kamarnya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di bantal, lalu menangis lagi sekeras mungkin. Tangan Kai mengacak-acak letak sprei yang asalnya rapi, sedangkan kakinya menendang guling dan selimut yang berada di sekitarnya. Mengumpati Kyungsoo sejadi-jadinya dengan berbagai ucapan kotor yang ada.

Kai benci ini. Ia benci di saat dirinya patah hati.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berdering keras, tanda ada pesan masuk. Hal itu sangat mengganggu dan membuat Kai marah. Tapi matanya membelalak serta tangisnya berhenti ketika tahu, ternyata, pesan masuk tersebut dari Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa lagi wanita sialan ini!?" Kai terburu amarah yang berkoar-koar. Dibukanya pesan singkat tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Selamat tidur~ Mimpi indah ya, aku mencintaimu _

Kai sesak membaca pesan tersebut. Air matanya berlinang lagi. Ia membanting ponselnya di kasur, lalu kembali membenamkan mukanya dalam bantal. Menangis sesenggukan dalam kesendirian.

_Apa maunya..?_

Kai hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya menerima pesan masuk lagi. Kai meraih ponsel itu dengan lemas lalu membuka pesannya.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Maaf salah kirim._

Senyum miris terbentuk di bibir Kai. Ia memilih _reply, _lalu mulai mengetik balasan untuk Kyungsoo.

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Kalau memang tidak mau salah kirim ke nomorku lagi, hapus saja nomorku serta semua pesan singkat dan riwayat telpon yang bersangkutan denganku. Aku ingin semua tentangku terhapus dari hidupmu. Walau susah, aku akan mencoba berhenti mencintaimu mulai detik ini. Senang bisa disakiti olehmu._

_You're just a bullshit memory. Goodbye and never see you again, bastard._

Setelah menekan _send, _Kai segera mengeluarkan kartu nomor yang ada dalam ponselnya lalu membuang benda mini tak bersalah itu ke sembarang arah. Kai menelantarkan ponselnya, kemudian menutup mata dan tak ingin tahu apa reaksi Kyungsoo setelah membaca pesan darinya.

Apapun tentang Kyungsoo, Kai akan lupakan seutuhnya.


End file.
